superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wiggles: Hot Poppin' Popcorn Credits
Opening Credits * "The Wiggles: Hot Poppin' Popcorn" * Starring: Murray Wiggle, Anthony Wiggle, Jeff Wiggle, Sam Wiggle, Captain Feathersword, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus - and Speical Guest: Jamei Redfern Ending Credits * Directors: Anthony Field, Paul Field * Producer: Paul Field * Choreographer: Caterina Mete * Director of Photography: Borce Damcevski * Post Production; Liam Doaghy, David Roberts * Production Manager: Kate Alexander * Production & Resources Manager: Emily Sinclair * Executive Producers: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Murray Cook * Jeff Fatt as Jeff Wiggle * Sam Moran as Sam Wiggle * Anthony Field as Anthony Wiggle * Murray Cook as Murray Wiggle * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Kristy Talbot, Dimitri Zorin, Karl Shore, Megan Bolton, Caterina Mete, Clare Field, Mario Martienz-Diaz, Adrian Quinnell, Emily McGlinn * Voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur: Anna-Lee Robertson * Voice of Henry the Octopus: Paul Paddick * Voice of Wags the Dog: Paul Field * Sound Recordist: Emmanuel Ruggeri * Camera Assistant: Tony Gardiner, Alex Morrison * Costumes: Maria Petrozzi * On Set CIrcus Advisor: Kerry Bullen * Hair and Make-Up: Alex Wharton * Wardrobe/Props Assistant: Lydia Barks * Logging/Sound Playback: Brian Stone * Auto-Cue: Rebecca Tossell * Set Construction: Chris Colwell * Stills Photographer: Gary Johnston * Catering: Glenn Austin, Glenn Kayes * Runner: Rodney Mansour * Offline Editor: David Roberts * Online Editor/Colourist: Liam Donaghy * Post Production Assistants: Ben Hardle, Aaron Hill, Brian Stone * Music Produced and Arranged by: Anthony Field * Music Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Music Mastered by: Don Bartley * Musicians: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Alex Keller, Steve Pace, George Taeros * Vocals: Sam Moran, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, ANthony Field, Paul Paddick * Special Guest Vocalist: Jamie Redfern * Manzillas/Backing Vocals: Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce * Publicity: Amanda Ireland - Publicity and Public Relations Manager - The Wiggles Pty, Ltd. * Music Recorded and produced at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Hot Poppin' Popcorn Filmed at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney Songs * It's a Wiggly Circus ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, John Field, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Hot Poppin' Popcorn ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, John Field, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * How Are We Going to Wake Up Jeff? ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, John Field, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Circus Cyelists Cireling! ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, John Field, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Dorothy's Dance ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, John Field, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Doing a Handstand ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, John Field, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Juggling, Juggling, Juggling Balls ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, John Field, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * The Ringmaster's Song ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sa, Moran, John Field, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Waltzing Matilda ** Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * High Up on the Trapeze ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, John Field, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Henry's Song ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, John Field, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Captain Feathersword's The Sommersault King ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, John Field, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Anthony's Eating Again! ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, John Field, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Fly, Fly Foodman ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, John Field, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Wave Your Ribbons in the Air ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, John Field, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Wags the Balancing Dog ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, John Field, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * We're Watching the Clowns Fall Down ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, John Field, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Murray's Guitar Saved the World ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, John Field, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *The Wiggles Would Like to Thank: Barry Moore and Leanne Williams at Wiggly Tunes, Andrea Georgides, Alex Fechenke, Andres Michael, Elisanne Rizzo, Rowan Ryan, Alex Rohandke, Bed Taylor and all at Merchandise, Rebekka Fairweather and all at Digital Pictures, Bandi Haddock Fiora Lawyers, Nina Stevenson and all at Nina Stevenson & Associates, Linda Kittchen and Anthony Knowler at Mation Guitars, Carolyn Hardy, Brooke Taylor at UNICEF, Kim Kelly and Mary Ruth Mendel at Australian Lifefacy and Numeracy Foundation, Chris DiPette, Mary O'Shea, Leanne Raven, Rex Richardson and all at Sing and Kids, Belinda Bellinger, Kylie Hae, Tim Brooke-Hunt, Clive Hodson, Leon Cunningham, Megan Grazler, Lynne Frazer, David Gileltt, Graeme Grassby, Katie Hull, Lissa Hunter, Ralphael Palmer, Robert Patterson, Barbara Becker and and all at the ABC and Roadshow. * Special Thanks to: Mike Conway, Manging Director The Wiggles Pty ltd. The Wiggles Team: Kate Alecander, Sloan Coleman, Sarah Comerford, Mike Conway, Sigi Bambock, Terri Di iano, Liami Douaghy, Tom Douglas, Luke Field, Paul Field, Ben Hardle, Elise Harlings, Jeremy Hurlings, Aaron Hill, Armanda Ireland, Alex Keller, Graham Kennedy, Robert Kernya, Daniela Kraus, Joshua Kyral, Jill Lloyd, Bob Lock, Tim Lynden, Oliver Merton-Evans Pablo Muhua, Daniel Morrow, Blanna O'Neill, David Rohoste, Cody Ryder, Luke Schweizer, Emily Sinclair, Rodney Squires, Brian Stone, Terran Trimble, Kathleen Warren * The Wiggles proudly use Australian Made Mation Guitars: Mation * The Wiggles, Unicef - The Wiggles are proud supporters of unicef * Visit us at www.wiggletime.com * The Wiggles * © 2009 The Wiggles Pty Ltd. * The Wiggles, The Wiggles Logo, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and the Big Red Car are trademarks of The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Category:Video Credits Category:End Credits Category:Warner Home Video Category:The Wiggles